For The Future
by Chia Joey
Summary: She comes to Cross Academy for some reason and she had thought about it a very long time ago. 'Their heart doesn't belong to me..' KaXOcXZe (Bad summary!) :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my new fanfiction story~ Be nice to me please.. :D**

* * *

A blond hair man smiles cheerfully at both of his adopted children. He asked them to gather at his office room to hear a rather good news. He looked at them and knew what the reaction that they will be gave. After all, he has taken care of them for so long. Maybe..

"What the thing that you wanted to tell us?" Zero asked with slight of annoyance inside his voice. The old man in front of him never stop smiling. It doesn't even matter to him, but this old man name Cross Kaien, that smiling gleefully irritating he is the Legendary Vampire Hunter? Zero sighs roughly earned Yuuki and Kaien gaze.

"What's the matter, Kiryu-kun?" The headmaster smiles fades away replaced by a worried face or childish worried face.

Yuuki knew what Zero was thinking and she quickly changed the terrified atmosphere to the warm one and asked the real reason why they have been asked to go here, the headmaster room. They must be a reason for it.

"Ano... What's the reason you called us anyway, headmaster?" She asked with a force smile to drown out the tense in the air, her burgundy eyes looking at the blond man.

"It's father, Yuuki." The blond hair old man starting to cry with sorrow making the air increase to more irritated to the person next to Yuuki. Yuuki hands quickly hold back the big grasp of Zero hand that wanted to punch the innocent man. "I asked you two to come here because there will be a new student." This shocked both Zero and Yuuki. Zero face turn to hard as Yuuki face turn to grin one.

Without notice Zero reaction or his face, they discuss the matter more deeply than before. "A girl? A boy? Which class?" Yuuki asked excitedly as she already in front of the work table of Kaien's.

"It's a girl and she will be placed in Night Class." Kaien put a small smile on his face as he took Zero shocked reaction. He knew that Zero doesn't like it. Especially, vampires. "She will come today in the evening and.. She's not like other vampires. She's a pureblood." Yuuki eyes bigger and shocked engulf her when Zero left the room with the door closed firmly. "Yuuki, I hope you can take care of her."

Yuuki nodded slowly with a bit hesitation.

* * *

The black car stopped right in front of the school gate. Yuuki has been waiting patiently and she sighed in relieved when knowing that the new student has come. She sees a beautiful girl come out from the car. Really, really beautiful until Yuuki can't look another way other than the girl that standing in front of her and looks at her weirdly.

"Urmmhh.. Is this Cross Academy?" Yuuki startled suddenly. Hearing the soft and delicate voice making her totally admired the stranger. Yuukilost her voice to replied to the question, so, she just nodded her head.

'The Pureblood vampires are totally beautiful vampires of among all vampires..' Yuuki thought as she scanned the girl. 'She is beautiful and captivating.' Yuuki thought and embarrassed of herself. 'And I opposite to her..'

Mitchi looked at the arm badge on the brown hair girl arm. "My name is Hashine Michi. Nice to meet you, prefect." Michi smile making Yuuki blush unreasonably as Michi extended her hands to shake with Yuuki's.

As the surrounding and the air wanted to be good one with the breeze pass by and Yuuki wanted to put her hand to the delicate hand of the rosy eyes pureblood, a big hand roughly took Yuuki hand.

As the surrounding and the air wanted to be a good one with the breeze pass by and Yuuki wanted to put her hand to the delicate hand of the rosy eyes pureblood, a big hand roughly took Yuuki hand.

Michi eyes slowly went to the boy in front of her and the brown hair prefect. A tall silver hair boy with his lavender eyes looked at the vampire girl with disgusted and hated. But something surely makes his heart feel calm and peaceful.

_She's a vampire!_

"We will take you to the headmaster room." Zero said harshly, but the black hair vampire didn't even feel the sting of the emotion in his voice. "Sure..Prefects" She slowly followed Zero and Yuuki step.

As they walked to the headmaster room that's still far away, Yuuki introduces herself and Zero to Mitchi and having a chit-chat with her as Zero ignore them continuously. When they reach the headmaster room, Zero knocked the door a bit gently and hearing the old man's voice asked them to come in. The headmaster smiles at the new transfer girl.

"Yuuki, Kiryuu, can you two please leave the two of us alone just for a while?" The headmaster wide smile turns into a small one and earning a curious thought from Yuuki and Zero. And, surely Zero quickly ignore it. They went out without any comment or replies. The conversation between the two occupants turned into a really private one after that.

"Welcome, Mitchi-San." The tall delicate girl in front of her grinned to him. "I wonder, what's brought you here. I mean 'transfer here'."

Mitchi sighed softly and sat on the fluffy couch in the room and crossed her legs. "I'm sure that he feels me and I'm also sure that you knew what the reason for me being here, Kaien-San." She makes a smile that more like a smirk. She clasped her hand under her chin. "Don't you want the world to become peaceful?" She asked and looked at the blond hair man that thinking seriously of something.

"I'm glad that you came, Mitchi-San, but won't he know the real intention of yours?" Kaien eyes open and went to the solemn face of Mitchi. He was worried about Michi even though he knew that she is a pureblood and an ancestor.

"He won't know now, but eventually though." Mitchell brought her small hand to play with her long soft hair. "I'm fine, Kaien." She said as if she knew what Kaien was thinking. Thinking of her safety.

Kaien sighed in relief, "Good then.. Ah! The two prefects that sent you here are my cute children~" He said happily with full of spirit. "I'm sure they have introduced themselves at you, right?"

Michi unconsciously smiled when thinking of the two prefects. The hair brown girl is Kaname sister and the male prefect, Kiryuu Zero, is a vampire hunter, and he is a vampire himself. His parents were killed. His parents were killed by a pureblood vampire four years ago name Hio Shizuka, fiancee of .. Kuran Rido. Kaien has told her everything at the restaurant that she employed. An ordinary restaurant, but a full information by an old lady hunter. But she surely grateful for it.

"Yes, they are. So, I'm in the Night Class, right?" Kaien nodded at her question.

"Yes. Are you and Kaname will be handing Night Class together?" Michi frowned for a while.

With a second, she said "No, Kaname is fitting for it while I'm not." Weakly, she smiles and thinking of the war centuries ago. Kaname surely is a reliable person. But- . Her train of thought cut out when she feels the strong presence.

"He's here." Michi said with low volume, but Kaien heard her well.

The headmasters door room was softly knocked from the other side and the door slowly open and reveals a tall lean figure with burgundy eyes. A handsome vampire that can take your breath away. Michi stood up.

"It's a nice to meet you again, Kaname.." Mitchi smile widely at Kaname that smile warmly at her.

"It's also nice to see you, Mitchi.."

Kaname walking to her and closing the gaps between them. Kaname suddenly wrapped her small body in his arms. This shocked the other occupants in the room. Kaien never saw Kaname hug anyone, not this tight to Yuuki. Mitchi also shocked, but regain her composure back in time. She hears Kaname inhale her delicious and alluring scent. Kaname gently caressed her fluffy cheeks causing light pink emerge on it. Mitchi closed her eyes as she felt Kaname lips touch and brushing her vulnerable forehead.

Kaien watch the scene with a big eyes and he slowly ponder to the romantic scene in front of him. '_Are these two a lover before?_' The question came in Kaien thought.

The romantic scene was coming to a stop when Mitchi pushed Kaname body with both her hands on his chest but Kaname quickly took her arms not to let her far away from him. Their beautiful eyes met and locked.

Kaien afraid to interrupt the moment of two Pureblood ancestors. He was overjoyed.

* * *

**I hope it's not too short. But please, Review after you read. I really appreciated it. I will continue if there reviews.. Thanks**

**-Chia Joey-**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Next Chapter. Thanks For the Reviews~ :D**

* * *

_Kaname walking to her and closing the gaps between them. Kaname suddenly wrapped her small body in his arms. This shocked the other occupants in the room. Kaien never saw Kaname hug anyone, not this tight to Yuuki. Mitchi also shocked, but regain her composure back in time. She hears Kaname inhale her delicious and alluring scent. Kaname gently caressed her fluffy cheeks causing light pink emerge on it. Mitchi closed her eyes as she felt Kaname lips touch and brushing her vulnerable forehead._

_Kaien watch the scene with a big eyes and he slowly ponder to the romantic scene in front of him. 'Are these two a lover before?' The question came in Kaien thought._

_The romantic scene was coming to a stop when Mitchi pushed Kaname body with both her hands on his chest but Kaname quickly took her arms not to let her far away from him. Their beautiful eyes met and locked._

_Kaien afraid to interrupt the moment of two Pureblood ancestors. He was overjoyed._

Their eye has met nearly one minute and it was broke when Michi giggles was heard by the two occupants in the room. Kaien was astonished by Michi sudden reaction that push away the romantic clouds from them.

"Do you miss me this much, Kaname?" She said as she pulls away her hands from the tight grip of Kaname's hand to wipe the tears that rolling in her eyes. Her cheeks turn into rosy pink from the giggles.

Kaien smiles looking at the happy pureblood vampire and Kaname watched her intensely causing her giggles to stop. She makes a small smile and carressing his cheeks and he lean to it like a kitten that wanted more affection from her.

"You have been more serious lately I heard, Kaname." She said and Kaname open his burgundy eyes to look the beautiful figure in front of him.

"Can't I?" He asked her.

"No.. You can." She took her hand and turning away from Kaname to look the headmaster that looked at them with a smile. "Kaname, I hope you can let me schooling here because I wanted to. I already asked Kaien-san permission and it's your turn." She said and looked again at the handsome face of the male pureblood.

"Of course you can, Michi." He said and took the small hands of Michi back into his possessive grips. "Cross-san, you handle her bags and I handle with Michi. Oyasumi." He said and tug along Michi with him.

"I hope I can understand his act on her." Kaien said as he took his sit on his chair. "She will take care of it.. I hope she does."

"Kaname, Yuuki-chan will show me around the school. I think she must waiting for me now." She voicing out her concern to the man that walked in front of her and tugging her along with him. She doesn't even know where they went to.

Kaname suddenly stopped his steps causing her step to stop as well. Kaname shift himself to face Michi that looking at him with her beautiful eyes. "I will tell her. I'm sure that you are tired as well. So, take a rest and don't make me worried." He sighs softly and leaned forward and put his forehead to Michi's.

"I'm alright, Kaname. No need to worry." She said and took a step further. She took her hand from the loosen grip. Kaname face still in stoic face though, but his eyes turned into a sad and lonely one once more. Michi felt that her heart being squeezed. She doesn't have intention of doing that.

When she was about to say sorry, a coarse voice suddenly interrupted.

"What are you _two_ doing here?" Michi turned her eyes and met a lavender one. "You. You should be with Yuuki now. She's waiting for you." He glare hard at her soft and beautiful face of her.

"Souka.." Michi said whisper to herself and then looked again at Kaname who was glance at Zero with hate. Michi knew this situation well. This always happen to men when they fall in love with the same girl. And surely that the girl is not her, it's _Yuuki_. She smile at the thought. "Kaname, you should turn back to your..dorm. I will catch up to Yuuki." She said and looking into the lavender eyes, hoping to stop the glare competition and helped her search for Yuuki.

"See you later, Kaname~" Michi waved happily at Kaname who was looking at her with a bit dejected. She will have to talk nicely to him..later.

The black hair girl follow the silver hair boy quietly. She's looking at the shadow of him. She doesn't even realize that it was already night. She looked at the stars and the full moon with slightly smile. It reminds her of someone special. She missed _him_ very much.

She then raised her pale hand and engulf the necklace that shapes like flower. Her train of happiness in her thought broke because of the silver hair prefect voice.

"What your intention of going to this school?" He asked and stopped to look at her face.

"Is it concerns you, Kiryuu-kun?" She smiles and let go of the precious necklace. Suddenly, she felt a cold metal against her forehead.

She has predict it well. "Shoot me." Her words shocked Zero and he watched her with his wary eyes. He doesn't know what this girl in fronts of her could do. After all, she is a _pureblood_ vampire.

"What are you planing, vampire?"

Then, without a reason, his heart suddenly beats fast. His hands felt weak to hold the 'Bloody Rose'.

"What are... you doing to.. me?" His breath becomes uneven and his eyes went to the worried face of the beautiful girl in front of him. Yhe pureblood vampire.

* * *

**Sorry! The time was short. But I promise I will be updated the story as soon as possible. :D**

**-Chia Joey-  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS!**

**I'm wanting to say 'Thank You' for those whose REVIEW, FAVOURITE and ALERT this story of mine.**

**xXDark-fallen-angel, Namikaze Mia, Trala, Ien, W-Rabbit, Chibivampire93, ishtonayo and DesireeLovesYou!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :D**

* * *

"Zero!" Yuuki's voice broke through the tense and heavy silent that occurred between the male prefect and the new student. The rosy eyes went to Yuuki figure that running toward them.

Before Yuuki reached them, Zero already put his hand on his side. The gun has been put away, but his heavy breathing has gotten stronger every second. He went away as Yuuki look his broad back with big eyes, strange with his sudden behaviour.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yuuki brown eyes wild on the beautiful person. A slight of worry in her eyes when looking at her new friend in front of her that seems in dazed for a while.

Michi quickly shook her head. "Should you start showing me around, Yuuki-chan? I'm feeling a bit tired.." Michi wear a weary smile.

They start walking around the school with the black hair girl body starting to get weak and wanting to fall asleep at comfort and soft bed.

_'So, this is what they feel every day..I guess.'_

* * *

Holding his chest, his panting breath has slower and have turned into a normal one . He's very grateful for that. He was. He wonders why this had happened. Is his vampire side wanting to show up?

'_No. NO!'_ He shook his head roughly as he wrapped his right hand around his face.

This never happens before, but when he went close to her-. He may be would be like this if he met her again. No! He will prevent it. Is this because of the new Night Class student? He gritted his teeth. The fangs was shown without his realize. When he looked into her rosy eyes, he feels himself calm and making him felt embrace in warm.

When he thinks about that person, it somehow caused his heart to beat faster.

He couldn't figure out..what this feeling is. He feels himself irritate of the unknown feeling. He hates and dislike it. To doesn't know his own heart, moreover toward the new Pureblood vampire girl, he such an idiot!

* * *

"You should sleep, Michi. Taking a rest." Kaname gently playing with Michi's black hair gently. Michi slowly closed her eyes trying to put away everything that disturbs her thought.

About fifteen minutes ago, Yuuki sent her to Night Class dorm with a happy face, waving a goodbye with "Oyasumi" words to her and Kaname that have been waiting for them or more detailed, her.

She looked around to see no one. 'I guess they dislike me. That's why no one welcome my arrival.' She sighed a bit loudly causing Kaname to chuckles softly.

"I asked them to do their own work."

Michi blinked her wide eyes at Kaname handsome face that was looking at her sleepy face intensely. She's yawning and she was in surprise that she already in someone arms. Her eyes met the burgundy one. Quickly, her body began to relax and fall into the bride style that Kaname put her in.

"Vampire that sleep on night. It's so funny." She giggles at the fact. Her eyes were closed feeling the light of the moon that crossed from the big window.

She feels a bit relieved. Her room was nicely decorated. The light color making her heart feel easy. The big bed in a big room that only for one person. How lucky she is.

A quiet sigh was heard disturbing her train of her happiness thought. "Michi.."

She gave up. She bit her lower lip, not to burst the laugh of her previous fact. Of course she was tired, but if this keep going, she can't even fall asleep. "Kaname..Could you stop staring at me?" She smiles while her eyes closed. Waiting for his replied, but there was none.

Before she could speak again, a warm and soft lips brushing against her forehead. "I can't help it." She could feel that he was smiling. Kaname pull himself and sat beside her laying figure on the bed. Suddenly the detest air surrounded the room. "He pointed his gun to you, isn't it?"

She open her rosy eyes and slowly it went to the expressionless face of her friend. "He was just wanting to be more wary, especially to us, Pureblood.." She continued, "You should know his past, Kaname.."

Kaname closed his burgundy eyes and put his thumb and index finger between his eyebrow; rubbing and kneading the place to reduce or dispose the anger inside him. He feels so disturbing. He really dislikes the ex-human or should be called the level E vampire that showing his rudeness toward vampires especially purebloods.

"I can't.. I can't keep my composure anymore." He sighed. The male pureblood waiting for the other occupant to calming or respond to him, but the silent still in the air. He heard a small snoring. He open his eyes and smiling when knowing that she already asleep.

He gently brought his slender hand to her silky hair and slowly it went to her pinkish lips. He's leaning toward it.

This day somehow bring back his happiness that bereft after the lost of her.

* * *

The awkward that Michi felt has evaporate after she went outside to take a fresh air with Kaname permission. She's really blushing when she introduced herself to the noble vampires as she's standing next to Kaname tall figure. She already promised that will not cause any trouble. Kaname nodded at her request with a flash of emotion that she didn't manage to recognize before it disappear completely to the old back; stoic face. She knew that vampires usually out when night, but she is alright out when it still day. She has used to it.

"What are you doing here?" Michi snap herself back into reality and facing the person that owns the voice that consist hatred to her kind.

She put her index finger to her lips as she's thinking the reason again. She's a forgetful person, she has to admit it. "I uhm.. I'm wanting to take a fresh air." She nodded to assure her reason

The male prefect that a few steps in front of her glaring at her small fidgety figure.

'He might hate me because of the yesterday event' She thought quietly. When she's about to say something to break the silent and awkward atmosphere, his voice cut her.

"You shouldn't be here." She blinked her eyes. "Follow me. The headmaster will tell you about it." His words didn't enter her brain. She looked on his back as she follows him.

_'A hunter... But, he didn't like him. They don't look alike. Same with their attitude, voice and..'_ She shook her head roughly and look back his tall lean figure.

* * *

"Like what I just said to Zero-kun -"

"Don't call me by that name like you knew me for so long." His words startled her. She looked at him as he looked away. The silver hair prefect has quiet after they enter the headmaster room and he has voicing again just after she said '_Zero-kun_'

"Okay then. Just like I have said to _Kiryuu-san_, I wanted to take a walk and inhaling the fresh air." She sighed. "I promise that I will not causing any trouble." She said with a spirit that makes the headmaster chuckles. "I even asked for Kaname permission." She said again after the chuckles completely gone.

"You should know the rule of this school." There, he has voicing again with his hands in his pocket pant. The blond hair man blinking his eyes as if odd with something.

Before Michi could reply, Kaien interrupted before an argument can occur between these two students of his. "It's okay, Zero-kun." His lavender eyes gaze to Zero that leaning again the wall of the room. "She has promised that she will not causing any trouble for you and me assure you that she will not."

The silver hair man looked into the old man eyes as if to assure something. Then, "I don't care as long as she's not causing trouble to me." Zero said as he went out from the room.

Michi quickly bowing to Kaien and saying "Thank you." then out from the room.

A calm and quiet sighed was heard after the black hair girl gone. "Maybe she can brighten this school."

* * *

**Thank you for waiting and reading this chapter. The big exam has end. My friends and I have many activities and works to do in our school. This school holiday, I have a part-time job. Helping my mother. :D**

**So, I don't know when I will update the new chapter. Don't worry, I will update again if I have a free time.**

**As I school for the last week and work with my precious mother, I hope to see you review for this chapter and SORRY for any mistake grammar and anything that you dislike.**

**But please, REVIEW, because it can make me in spirit to make the next chapter long! :))**

**-Chia Joey-**


End file.
